Scarlet Siblings
by aleandros137
Summary: A Gaara banished from his own world by the hands of his father is found by a young Erza who takes him in as her own. In a world of magic and friendship can Gaara learn the meaning of family?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back from a grueling month of projects, homework and lots and lots of training, but I'm back and I'm here to stay for a while. This one's been on my profile for a while, but I never really wrote it out because I wanted to figure out the best way to develop their characters first and now that I have found a way it's time to start this baby up and go!**

**Disclaimer:I own neither Fairy Tail nor Naruto just in case you didn't know.**

**Scarlet Siblings:Prologue **

The winds were whistling that night, carrying grains of sand through the air as the chill of the desert night set in. No normal person would even dare to venture out on a night like this, the sand storming as it was under the pale glow of the moonlight, but for the villagers of Suna there was another reason for them to stay inside. They were huddled under their blankets, shivering and praying that tonight the 'monster' wouldn't come for them, jumping out in fright at every little sound and grain of sand that flew inside their homes as the monster waited outside, hunting for its next victim.

Now what was this monster you ask? Perhaps it was a fearsome beast that would devour all to satiate it's hunger, maybe it was a demon of some sort that killed for the sake of killing and maybe it was a human, filled with so much hate and anger inside that they took it out on their own fellow man with no remorse. The monster was all of these things yet at the same time none of them.

A small figure in the distance could be seen with flaming red hair and a large gourd tied to his back, the sand avoiding him completely, swerving about him with every step he took as if it was afraid of offending him. As he approached closer, one could see that he had no eyebrows or pupils to speak of, instead there were dark rings around his eyes and a single red tattoo etched into his forehead.

This was the monster that the villagers feared so much, the ruthless murder machine that would let nothing stand in his way. The villagers called him many things, the sandy serial killer, the red haired ripper, the demon, but his name? It was Gaara and he was six years old, but he didn't behave like most five year olds did.

Instead of playing with toys, he played with peoples lives. The very notion of sleep and pain were foreign to him for he had never fully experienced either and rather than eating chips and junk food... well alright he did still eat chips and junk food, but other than that Gaara didn't behave like a child at all which was why he had to be taken care of.

The Kazekage watched with narrowed eyes as his son approached, the sand ruffling his auburn hair as he entered his dwelling. Only three more steps until the deed was done. Three... Two... and One. The massive beam of light would've been seen by everyone in the vicinity of the village if they hadn't currently been cowering inside their homes, waiting for the night to pass, but the Kaekage watched on with deep regret in his eyes, etching in every detail of his son's banishment so that he would never forget what his son looked like when he was gone.

Back during the war, one of their squadrons had found a wandering set of people dressed in strange clothes that used strange forms of ninjutsu, utilizing strange intricate and brightly colored circles with every technique, but in the end the squad had managed to kill them and bring back a 'souvenir' of sorts. It was a scroll written in a strange foreign language that could apparently get rid of someone forever.

They had later found out it's effects on a captured foreign ninja and in a massive beam of light the ninja had disappeared into the abyss. Apparently all it took was contact with the scroll to make it work and even a single footstep would trigger it causing whoever touched it to disappear including the monster his son had become. The council had been pressuring him for weeks now to have Gaara killed, but his duty as a father had stopped him until now.

The lights began to dim until turning off entirely and as he inspected the home, there was no trace of his son left to be found. He'd never forget this moment for the rest of his life and he was certain Gaara wouldn't either. The only thing he could do to try and dampen the guilt was argue that Gaara was in a better place now, but that dear reader is for you to decide.

* * *

Erza had heard reports of a beast in the woods killing people, leaving blood splattered against the forest floor like a gruesome painting and a reminder of it's presence, but that wasn't why she was here right now. Currently, she was here on a mission to retrieve treasure from a group of bandits and so far it wasn't going too well. The bandits may have not had magic which was why she was even allowed to take the mission in the first place, but they knew how to cover their tracks quite well. Whenever she'd get a lead on their whereabouts it'd turn out to be either false or inaccurate.

She honestly should've known that the bandits weren't hiding in a cake shop, but... she did have to make sure, didn't she? And those cakes were just to give her enough strength to continue her search, she definitely hadn't been goofing off eating cake while on a mission. And the cakes she'd brought with her were just uh... emergency rations! Yes, that was what they were. Emergency rations. Although they certainly did look a lot better than this boar she was roasting.

The black pig was burnt black to a crisp and smelled absolutely terrible. She took a hesitant bite before spitting it out almost immediately.

"Ugh, I knew I should've taken those cooking lessons after all. It would give that blasted Mirajane one less thing to brag about" She grumbled to herself as she spit out every remaining trace of the crime against cuisine onto the floor.

"... I guess I'll just have to use my emergency rations then" But just as she was about to take out her cheesecake, she heard a noise rustling in the bushes. Her eyes narrowed as she warily took out her sword and adopted a stance, waiting for whatever it was to come out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out, but there was no reply, "Must've been a rabbit or something" She said as she sheathed her blade and went back to her meal. She cut out a large slice of cake for herself and was about to sink her teeth in when she heard a twig snap behind her.

A young boy with auburn hair, dressed in travel-worn clothes seemed to be staring at her or more specifically her cake. She looked once at her precious piece of cake before looking back to the clearly hungry boy before sighing. Sometimes she hated her conscience.

"Do you want som-" She never had a chance to answer her question as a thin tendril of sand shot from out of nowhere and grabbed the slice, hovering it towards the boy.

She waited for him to finish chewing before asking her next question, "What's your name, kid?"

He gave her a curious look like he was sizing her up for a moment and it looked kind of cute to be honest. He looked like a baby raccoon with those eyes and he waited a while before answering, "Gaara"

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Just Gaara?"

"Gaara of the sand"

**AN: Sort of an idea I had a while back, but I needed a way to keep Gaara in character without him killing Erza off which at this point was a real possibility. I don't think Erza's strong enough to handle Gaara yet at this point, so I needed a way to keep Erza safe from Gaara's murderous tendencies while she travelled with him and luckily I found a pretty good way to do that.**

**I know someone already did this before me called Mooseman3 with his fic, Gaara Shinobi of Earthland which you should probably check out, but I already thought mine out way before he posted the story, so you can't say I'm copying. I even changed the original setting just so it wouldn't be too alike although we did both think of a sibling relationship between Gaara and Erza, it's just that in mine it's the reverse with Erza as the elder**

**I'll try to update soon, but no promises. This will be the second story I'll be trying to update regularly, so just stay tuned also does anyone want to become my beta reader for this fic? I'll take anyone that's read both of these series because I haven't really caught up with them and might miss a few things as I am now and if you want to apply just message me.**

**Bye for now and don't forget to review,favorite and follow- Aleandros137**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this managed to get done earlier than planned, so here you go.**

**Scarlet Siblings- The best way to the heart is through the stomach.**

"So Gaara..." Erza said as she tended to the fire, "Why are you here all by yourself?"

Gaara stared into the fire,the flames flickering in his eyes and said, "I got lost"

He didn't say anything else after that. The only sound in the air was the fire crackling in front of them, shedding an eerie light on Gaara's face.

* * *

"Keep quiet, you idiot. Who knows what kind of people they sent after us?"

"Relax, Ceo. They're not gonna send anyone good to get back this piece of junk"

Ceo only sighed as he tried to make his way through the forest without making any noise. This was the third day since their little escapade in the town and he wasn't taking any chances. If he got this job right, it would put the Storm Thieves guild on the map and he would have it all.

Fame, fortune and power. All of those things depended on this one heist and he wasn't going to have some amateur rogue mess things up for him.

"Look, I know you're new here, but the Stormers have rules to follow during a job. Be Quiet, Be quick and be quintessential"

"Quintessential?"

"What? Just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm dumb. I got away with most of my heists with just this noggin of mine, you know?" He said as he tapped the side of his head, "Now, I think we've gotten far enough. Let's set up camp"

Ceo's guild mates might not have been the smartest bunch, but at least they knew how to follow orders. Camp was set up faster than one could say quintessential and soon all was ready for a good nights...

*Boom*

A sudden beam of light rose up from the distance with a resounding boom that one could hear from miles around. It lit up the night sky, illuminating every nook and cranny that the forest had to offer. Perhaps the best representation of their reactions could be summed up in four words.

"The fuck was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was some mage practicing one of their weird magicky spell things?"

"Magicky type spells?"

"I said I was smart, not an expert on the arcane arts"

The rookie stayed quiet for a while until one terrible thought passed through his head, "You think they sent a mage after us?"

Ceo felt a large lump in his throat, but he managed to choke out three words, "I don't know"

* * *

The group had come to a consensus. Someone had to go check out whatever made that beam of light and everyone just happened to look at him. It was at times like this when Ceo really wished that he had followed his mother's advice and become a merchant.

"But noooo, I just had to choose a life of thievery, didn't I? I could've been living in a mansion by now and instead I'm living in a tent with not even one pretty girl in sight. All I wanted was to have a few swashbuckling adventures, bang a few hot chicks and fade away into legend as one of the best thieves ever" Ceo grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the light site... Heh, that rhymed

"Shut up will you!? Whoever's out there might hear us!" Random member A whispered to his left.

"What's the use? If it's a mage we're gonna get out asses curb stomped so badly that it's not even funny"

He was allowed to bring four people with him at least, so at least they'd die together out there. The group slowly made it's way to the clearing where they had seen the beam of light arise, but all that was left here was a giant smoking crater.

"Holy shit, what do you think happened over here?"

"I don't know, but I've heard rumors that the magic council's been building some sort of super cannon that can do shit like this. You think that's what happened over here?"

"That sounds like something one of those old movie villains would do"

"Oh? So what's your big idea?"

"Aliens"

"Aliens!? Are you fuckin-"

"Will you two idiots be quiet?" Ceo snapped, "The next person who makes a peep is gonna be sent down there to investigate" He threatened.

"But, boss-"

"Alright that's it! You're going down there" He said, pointing down to the steaming pile of wreckage that was once a forest clearing.

"But-"

"No, buts. Get moving!"

The idiot sent a pitiful glance his way, but he remained impassive while the others stuck their tongue out at him. Immature idiots.

He looked hesitant at first, watching the smoking crater with a wary look in his eyes, but one didn't become a thief expecting to be safe after all, so he entered the smoky clearing.

"Well? Do you see anything?" Ceo called out from a safe place behind a tree.

"Yeah, boss. There's a kid here"

"A kid?"

"Yeah, he has this weird gourd thing attached to his back, but other than that I don't think he has much money"

What was a kid doing here? Alone in the forest at night in some weird crater. The group slowly made their way over to where this 'kid' supposedly was. Ceo didn't want to get too close, he still remembered the tales his mother told him of monsters disguised as children who'd eat kids that stayed out too late , but the others had no such qualms.

"Man, what's a kid doing here?"

"I don't know. You think he's the one that made that light show?"

"Nah, look at him," The member said, pointing to the auburn haired child lying down on what was once the forest floor. As he'd heard the child didn't have much on him other than the giant gourd on his back, "He's harmless. Cute, even"

"Don't get all pedo on me man"

"Shut up, alright?" The man closest to their newfound 'friend' then turned to him for guidance, "What should we do, boss?"

Ceo scratched his chin in thought, "I guess we should wake him up first, ask him a few questions and if he's anyone important we can sell him back for some ransom money"

They all nodded in agreement like the good little drones they were and... what was his name again? ... Ceo would just call him Phil for now. Phil approached the child slowly, as to avoid startling him and began to poke his cheek.

"Psst, hey kid" Phil whispered as he poked the child, but little did they know that that would be the last thing he ever did.

"Hey, k-" None of them had seen it coming, how could they? It was a child after all and a sleeping one at that, but the next thing they knew their friend... Phil's head had been crushed. Crushed by a floating sea of sand, rising up from the boy, slowly rubbing the sleep out of his cold empty eyes as his hand rose towards them.

* * *

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Gaara didn't say anything, instead opting to stare at her. The image of the fire reflected in his blank eyes. Huh. She'd never known anyone without pupils before, but it wasn't that strange she supposed. She was missing an entire eye after all.

It continued like this for a while. Him, staring at her while she tried to find something to talk about to break the awkward silence. What she would give to have Natsu say something stupid right about now.

*Grumble*

But it seems she wouldn't have to break the silence after all. Gaara's face still hadn't changed even a bit, but Erza could tell when someone was hungry. In fact, she had probably seen way too much of it to be healthy.

Gaara had already finished his slice of cake, a small crumb on his cheek being the only piece of evidence that he'd even eaten. It added a certain sense of clumsiness to the quiet child.

"Are you still hungry? I would give you some more cake, but I heard it was bad to give kids your age that much sugar at night and it would probably be worse if I tried to give you some of what I made"

She was certain that the flies were actually avoiding her creation. The picky little pests.

"I could go back to the village with you if you want. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you"

Erza swore she saw the tiniest of twitches right where Gaara's eyebrows should've been. That was the most reaction she'd seen on him all night. He suddenly stood up and without looking back, he began to walk towards the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting"

For what? Erza was about to ask, but sand made it's way out of his gourd, forming thin tendrils of sand around him before suddenly striking out towards a nearby bush.

*Snap*

It was quick and silent. The rabbit now floating towards them probably hadn't even felt that much pain before it's neck had snapped. Well that answered her question, didn't it?

"Do you have anything sharp?"

Erza nodded and summoned a small knife, from her collection.

Gaara's eyes widened for just a moment, as if surprised before melting back to a stony mask of indifference as he accepted the knife. It looked comically big in his small hands, but that didn't seem to matter.

He prepared the rabbit with a practiced ease. Cutting off the unwanted parts while making sure the meatiest were unharmed. Erza could only watch in surprise.

"Where'd you learn how to cook?"

"At home"

Gaara didn't say another word as he started to roast it until it was golden brown. Well this was depressing, a six year old could cook better than her. Erza's mouth began to salivate as the aroma of the freshly cooked meat wafted over.

It sure looked good right about now. Cheesecake was fine and dandy, but it wasn't very filling and that rabbit looked heavenly.

She wiped the trail of drool coming out of her mouth with her palm, "Can I have some of that?"

Gaara didn't say anything, wordlessly cutting up the rabbit before giving her a piece.

"Thanks"

* * *

Gaara had learned to cook before he could even read. His uncle had taught him,so that whenever he was out on missions he could fend for himself and survive. Survival cooking was a skill that most shinobi learned in the academy, but strangely this genin seemed to be rather poor at it although she did have some interesting techniques.

He'd never seen someone summon a knife like that before, usually they'd have to use scrolls or another tool, but she seemed to be able to just summon her weapons at random. It wasn't that strange, he supposed. The world was wide after all with many shinobi that used unknown techniques like that. His only hope of surviving would be to be strong enough to kill all of them before they killed him.

He watched this Erza(What a strange name) tear through the meat like a ravenous beast, chomping her way through it in seconds before gulping it all down with a satisfied smile.

"Ah~ That was delicious. You're pretty good at this for your age, you know?"

Another strange thing about her was that she didn't seem to fear him. She seemed to regard him like any other quiet child... It was... strange to say the least.

Was he that far away from the village? Maybe she was a foreigner on a mission? Or perhaps a missing nin although it would be strange for someone of genin age to be a missing nin.

Judging from her armor and weapons she seemed to be mostly melee based and a close combat expert. In case, he needed to kill her it would be far easier to do so up close and personal. It wasn't like she could pierce through his armor and shield anyways, no one ever got that close to him.

* * *

Gaara heard something rustling through the tent and soon after a head of red hair poked it's way out. She yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her bleary eyes before she noticed him.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

That was the truth he supposed, but the reasons behind it were far different so all he gave was a small nod.

Erza gained a thoughtful look as she lazily scratched her chin, "My Jii-san used to tell me stories to help me go to sleep. Do you want to hear one?"

A story? That wouldn't really help him sleep any better, in fact, the voices got louder whenever Yashamaru told him one of the ninja tales about bloodshed, deception and honor for your village. But he was curious. Any child would be after all when faced with something new, they would want to poke, prod and play with it until they knew all of it's secrets. Gaara was no different in this respect, so he nodded once more.

"Hmm, have you ever heard the tale of Titania, the fairy queen?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Well it goes like this..."( If you guys seriously want to read this thing then you can go look it up or something) So he decided to give the fairy queen a potion that'd make her fall in love with the first person she saw"

"Have drugs really gone that far? To make someone love you like that?"

"Well there are spells that can do something like that, so there are probably potions too, but Haaaa~" Erza yawned mid-sentence, "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. It's getting pretty late, so we should probably go to sleep and judging from your looks you really need it"

Gaara could only watch as Efza slumped over in her seat, unconscious, snoring her troubles away while he was left burning with one question in mind.

"Spells?"

AN: How was that? I kind of got the idea from 1001 arabian nights, but it fits in pretty well doesn't it? I'm feeling really sleepy right now, so don't forget to review, favorite and follow.


End file.
